burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Montgomery Hawker Mech
Does anyone know what the name is of the Mech's boost type? :Let's see... I'll call it "Switch" boost type. JMBZ-12 18:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Don't do that. It probably has a specific name in the game. :::So that name's already taken? Dang. Gotta think of another boost type name...JMBZ-12 18:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That's not what I meant. The actual name of the boost type is probably in the game. :::::Oh. My mistake then. JMBZ-12 18:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The Boost type is called Switchable :Thanks. JMBZ, do you want to make this article? ::Yes. JMBZ-12 20:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Go ahead. ::::Finished creating it. JMBZ-12 20:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Something I'd like to add to the page, but not quite sure where it belongs. The Mech features a larger Speed Boost bar, and a shorter Stunt Boost bar. (Roughly, the Speed bar has 3-4 seconds of extra Boost in it, allowing 12-13 seconds of non-stop Boosting while not driving in Oncoming traffic. On the other hand, cutting down the Stunt bar leaves roughly 9-10 seconds of non-stop boosting. On a personal note, (and as much as I love the car) I don't think it's potent enough. Even though you can switch between all three boost types, I think it should at least best the Hawker Solo in stats. This could be due to balancing, but there are many different combinations that I and many other players feeling the same way would be satisfied with. (At it's best) Speed: 7 Boost: 9 Strength: 5 (It's alien technology right? Why couldn't it be a little stronger? Is it because the car basically is a boost system?) Speed: 8 Boost: 8 Strength: 6 Speed: 7 Boost: 7 Strength: 7 I also don't like that they fiddled with the size of the Speed/Stunt boost bars. Having a bigger speed bar means less burnouts, which give you a bigger instant boost when you achieve it right? It also becomes that much harder to actually get a burnout because you have to keep in oncoming in a race and among other things, plus if you have to let off the boost and get caught "on empty," you're in trouble. The stunt bar isn't that big of a problem, but still, why shorten it? I think if they would put both bars back to their normal sizes, everything would be fine. (Actually, if they brought back the x4 Agression bar, I'd let them take off another chunk of one of the others. And yes, I've thought about using agression for stunts, but it just doesn't regain as fast.) (sorry if it's a little of a rant) KonigCCX 00:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It seems to me that the Mech's SPEED boost burns up faster then other speed cars and the STUNT boost burns up slower then other stunt cars. Plus the glitch with Marked Man is a little annoying. PSN: Spoil-t 02:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I've compared the car to a speed and stunt car with similar stats, and the truth is they don't. The boost in the other vehicles lasted longer than the two boost types in the Mech. KonigCCX 09:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well some cars have different burn rates then others. I can easily keep the Citizen boosting all the way down Lawerence Road but the Annihilator I have trouble keeping it boosting down Lawerence PSN: Spoil-t 09:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I didn't intend to test out the boost in oncoming or anything like that, just on road where I'm traveling with the traffic. KonigCCX 09:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) That's what I did on Lawerence (no oncoming all with) cause I was trying to see which car is the fastest down hill, current record in the tunnel is 11.58 in the Citizen that's 249MPH!!!!! (heavy car going down N. Rouse boosting = FAST!!!!!!!!!!) The Annihilator Phoneix came close but the boost kept running out most of the time. PSN: Spoil-t 09:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Here's my idea Criterion should of did this for the Mech. STUNT Boost: it has the same body as the regular Hawker(with on the lights and pipes)but when you roll jets on the bottom of the car fire to help the roll and when you flat spin jets on the front/back/side fire to help the spin. Rodeos would look awesome. SPEED Boost: now when you switch to SPEED Boost a big spoiler, hood scoop, roof scoop, and a body kit morphs onto the car (it's alien right) AGGRESSION Boost: now all the above stuff goes away and a bull bar (front and back) morphs onto the car, the wheels beef up, and spikes come out of the rims. Now that would of been better, right? PSN: Spoil-t 02:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Haha, that would be insane. It's Trailers I had a look today and my Hawker Mech video has double the hits of the Criterion official trailer LeMans 01:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :What popular website did you post the link at? And most people watch the trailer at the actual website it's from. Babadingldoo 01:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's called the "Burnopedia Bump."